RWBY Post volume I: part 1: The Lucky Clover
by battlefield4us
Summary: in this st. patrick's day special, the students compete in an annual game at Beacon, find out who wins in this humorous event. and hints for a sequel of TFWOH might be there. please have fun, and enjoy


A/N: welcome to the St. Patrick's day special! (there was supposed to be another one, but i ran out of ideas).

Today, you'll read the story of the students of Beacon academy, playing an annual game, but first let me apologize. I'm sorry for publishing the story (the nemesis of war) on there, it's a work-in-progress, it will continue production by the time volume II ends, which will take forever, and it'll be renamed. But I'll work on it soon, just got to watch the series, anyway, time to read this story.

Takes place after Volume I but contains spoilers from _The Final War of Humanity_. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: i don't own RWBY or anything else, Rooster Teeth does, and they're awesome.

Begin story now!

* * *

Beacon Academy, today was a fine day, perfect enough for spring, the sun was shining, the windows were beautiful, everyone was having a great time, and there was a meeting, and there was- wait what? I wasn't informed about this!

Anyway, we go to the giant auditorium, where we see Glynda Goodwitch preparing to make a special announcement.

"Attention all students, I have a special announcement to make," she replied (hey, that's what I said!) "You've all worked hard, and proved your best effort, and to honor you students, it's time to start one of our annual holiday game." The students were not expecting that kind before, so they remained silent. "We'll begin the St. Patrick's day game we like to call: _The Lucky Clover_, it's a free for all game, where you must get the Hidden Four Leaf Clover, and returned it to me and Ozpin as soon as possible."

"What will the winner get?" some random student shouted.

She answered the question, "The winner will have the chance to redecorate and changed up all the classes for one day, this will include teachers as clowns, weapons training, and all day recess." now things were getting interesting, the students were actually shouting out good stuff about it, "yeah," "great idea," "genius."

She wasn't smiling about it though, it wasn't her idea of this holiday, it was Ozpin's, he thinks that they could actually let this happen, he thinks the students should be given a chance to have fun. the other students find it a good idea, but it better not end up like last year's fiasco (long story, before Volume I, the students went crazy for the clover and they were all wounded, but no one died).

"Wow, a St. Patrick's day game." Ruby replied in excitement, "I never thought Beacon would ever have a fun activity as this."

"Well, I'm not happy about it, it sounds lame." Weiss didn't like the sound of the word "game" in the school grounds.

Ruby hopped right next to her, and said, "Come on, Weiss, how about having some fun today."

"No thanks, my kind of fun is work, and i don't think anyone is gonna-"

"Are you ready for _The Lucky Clover_?" Yang said, she had a green hat, with a three-leaf clover on top.

Weiss reply "And i spoke way too soon." she crossed her arms. Blake came in as well, she had the hat, and a bracelet with a couple of shapes, a hat with a three-leaf clover, a crescent moon, an hourglass, a balloon, a heart, a horse shoe, a star, and a rainbow.

"I'm ready for the game." She exclaimed. "Weiss, aren't you coming along?"

Ruby said, "Yeah Weiss, come on, think about what You're Class could be like if you win."

Weiss did so, She imagined herself punishing a students for not answering The question right, And teaching The history of The war. "Yeah, i can" She said "And it seems like a good idea." She smiled evilly. Ruby was Now wishing that She didn't say that.

The game Will eventually Start in a few, And they have all day to return The Clover to Goodwitch, This year, the First years are competing, because of last year's fiasco. There was a lot of students who wanted different things, and only one of them can Take The winning spirit.

Blake said "We Should Start heading out." She was The First to leave The room, Yang followed her, but She was going to split up when The game begins. in fact everyone will be doing that. the good thing about it is that no one was allowed to use their weapons, so that injuries wouldn't be involved, which was disappointing to Ruby.

Weiss walked out of the dorm as well, Ruby went last, but not before taking her Ghost dog tag with her.

* * *

It was nearly time to start.

Jaune was stretching himself before the game started. 'Okay, Jaune this is your first time doing this, but no sweat, everyone else here is just as ready as you are.' he thought to himself 'you can do this.' the buzzer finally rung out, and the game of _Lucky Clover_ began. the leader of JNPR quickly rushed down the halls and began searching for the Clover.

The contestants, if you're wondering, were, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Cardin, Russel, Dove, Sky, and Velvet (also we'll include random silhouette people), of course, they all had the same reasons of doing this, but with a different theme. Only one hunter or huntress can win this event. Any damage to the academy will expel anyone involved, with instructions aside, let's check on the contestants.

"No, no," Ruby was checking in the corridors, surely there could be a clover here, she took a similar object out, "got it, oh, it's a two-leaf clover." She threw that thing out and kept looking.

Blake searched through the bookshelves of a class, the first thing she took out was a book, and turned it on page 1, no clover there, but when she noticed the summary, she became very interested in it, so she kept that book along for reading.

Yang was not doing so good, but that was going to change. she checked the desk of Oobleck's class, and started from there. the more chairs they were the better, and during that moment, she noticed the one thing she was looking for.

"I got it!" Yang shouted out, then covered her mouth in case there were people around, "I mean, drat, it's a seven-leaf clover, what are the chances?" She got up from the chairs and went outside Oobleck's classroom. Unfortunately, the moment she took a left turn, she was tripped over by none other than Sky.

"Thank you very much." He replied, before running off to the outside world. "That was way too easy." He said to himself, but if you're him, you'd forget this lesson: never let your guard down, he was suddenly pushed by Nora, and he let go of the clover. It was moving up in the air, and was going to land in the fountain. Both Ruby and Weiss ran as fast as they could, and both stayed on their feet when they caught the leaf.

"Got it!" They both said, before looking at each other and start to look angry.

"This clover is mine!" Ruby piled the clover to her, while Weiss pulled it back "Well, this is for history lessons!" They both tugged on the clover before fighting themselves, and they noticed that Jaune took the clover away and ran laughing out loud.

"Hey, give that back!" Ruby dashed after him, and Weiss fell in the fountain, back in the halls of Beacon, two janitors were arguing against each other (sorry, there might not be janitors in this show, but I'm taking a while guess).

"I told you not to spray the floor with Skating Gel." the first said to his not helping companion.

"Why, it's not like there's gonna be anyone coming here at a time like this." he was wrong. That was the moment when Jaune and Pyrrha came to the hallway.

"I'm gonna win!" He shouted out in triumph.

"Not this time!" She said. the two rushed over to the floor, and suddenly slide on the skating floor. they both waved their arms around, and regain their balance. Jaune then felt the urge to skate, so he swiftly moved through the "Ice", and performed some of his best move.

"Whoo, I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" he said, and made a graceful move on his legs. He imagined the music of the ice skating rink moved through him, "I'm so awesome!" He posed a airplane-like position and smiled, until he fell flat on his face, when he reached the real floor. and Pyrrha got the goal out fo his hand.

"Thanks, Jaune." she replied to her, and was nearly able to move, when the next person to stop her was Cardin, he was dressed as a Vale police officer, and he had a notebook, and shades.

"Hold it right there woman!" he said in a demanding voice, while raising his hand. "You're under arrest for stealing a Clover, I must confiscate this immediately."

"Confiscate?" Jaune's friend shuddered, and knew that is was Cardin in a disguise. "That's not illegal!" Cardin took out a pen, and wrote on the notebook, then he pointed the page at her face, took the clover, and said, "It is now, so I'll be happy to take it off your hands, and you'll won't get hurt" he looked at the hand, and found out it was gone. he turned behind him and saw Ruby running from him. "Get back here!"

Ruby stopped moving and start to catch her breath, but that became a bad idea when almost everyone came in. Velvet and The rest of team CRDL, JNPR, And RWBY surrounded her.

"This ends here Ruby, Give the clover to us!" Weiss said, she was still soaking a bit, since she fell in the fountain.

"That clover is mine, and that's for a classroom that's way more awesome than history." Sky exclaimed to The Heiress.

"But it's for me, we're not going to fight over it, when we know who's gonna win." Velvet replied to this argument.

"That Clover is mine, when i get my hands on it, I'll take you all down, and then burn this whole prison to the ground, so that everyone will be saved from this nightmare!" Everyone looked to the left and saw some random guy, wearing a Blue hood, and he wasn't showing his face.

"Who the heck are you?" they all questioned him at the same time, the guy gave them a confused look, he was probably in the wrong academy so he ran off. The group went back to focusing on Ruby, she was desperately trying to find a way out of this, when she got an idea. "Look, an airplane from the year 2042!" She said, and the group looked to actually see one flying in the air. it was a sleek black plane moving in a straight pathway. (that's a hint in my later stories.)

"Wow, that looks amazing." Cardin said, he turned to Ruby, only to find her gone. the group noticed this and then start to run after her again!

* * *

It was 7:26 at night. You'd think there'd be a winner yet but no, it was still going. The match should've been over, but since no one came to the auditorium, it lasted more than 5 hours. they made a new record for longest game ever. At the auditorium, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were sitting in a table, hoping for some student to come in a give them the clover, but not one of them showed up.

"I had a feeling this would happen." She said, flipping in her notebook of records held at Beacon. She scribbled on her book, displaying the new record.

Ozpin nodded and replied "So did I, Except they're not doing any property damage like last year's students."

"Do you think we should...cancel this event?"

"Well, if they take long till 11:31, we probably will." this wasn't the first event they canceled before, the Beacon Olympics didn't turn out so well, and neither did the winter version of that did so well, this game better be over.

At The group of not greedy contestants, Weiss was the one who was holding the Clover, and nothing was going to stop her now. "I just got to get to Ozpin, and win my class." she whispered to herself, but she was then handcuffed. She looked over to her right, and noticed the one who shall not be liked.

"Hey Weiss, how's it going?" Jaune smoothly replied to her, he was the one using the extremely protective handcuffs on her right arm (the one with the clover on her hand), and his.

"Aw, for god's sake, why him." Weiss muttered to herself, "It is necessary to put me in handcuffs, Jaune!"

"Yeah, i had to steal from Cardin's pockets, so that means the clover is mine now." he said.

The heiress shook the cuffs and said "you mean ours, we both got handcuffs, and that makes both of us winners."

"Oh...darn!" Jaune should've thought this earlier, but at least he didn't lock himself to a pole. "But it's better than being a loser."

"There she is!" A shout from Ruby came out of nowhere, she was with Pyrrha and they noticed the cuffs. "And she's... being taken by Jaune..?" She was surprised about that. "Are you guys making out!?"

"NO!" Jaune and Weiss both said, the leader of JNPR, immediately took Weiss in his arms, and ran off, letting Pyrrha and a confused Ruby to chase after him, followed by the contestants.

(Please cue some fun chase music)

Jaune ran off from the others, he went around the brick wall, that was put there magically, He jumped over a random gap, with the others following suit. The group was the greeted with sliding down the steep hill, and they all went down to the gardens of Beacon (again, random guess). Jaune and Weiss then ran in the hallways, and went in the door, Ruby went in there as well, but the others stopped.

"I got an idea." Velvet replied, "They're gonna go out in the other doors, so let's use those!"

"Sounds good to me." Ren said. The group. Scattered through the other doors. A second later, Jaune, and Weiss were running out of their door from Ruby, Yang and Blake ran away from an Ursa (how did that get here?), the rest ran out to them from the door they entered in. (This is why cartoon stuff doesn't work sometimes.)

The two captives ran through a dark alley, where they were unfortunately going to a dead-end, but there was a random portal there.

"You're not gonna?" Weiss stopped mid-sentence, she definitely seen that portal before.

"Yes, i am." Jaune answered. he ran in there, and then Everyone just went in after him.

(Disclaimer #2: I don't own Call of Duty, Haruhi Suzimaya, Prototype, Super Smash Bros, Railgun, or Star Wars, You'll see why.)

The first thing Jaune and the enemy contestants did was run through a street, seeing a battle taking place between a black hooded man (Alex Mercer), and a coated man, (James Heller), in a devastated and infected city (new york). The year was 2025, if you were wondering.

"Hi, hooded man!" Nora shouted, and waved at Mercer, who eyed them.

"What the-" he was unfortunately cut short, when he got stabbed in the chest, by claws on Heller's arm. (and that's the ending of Prototype 2 in my universe ). The Beacon students went back in the portal, and they landed somewhere else, they still ran through the hallways, and went passed a pink haired girl with a school uniform. (Yuki Nagato), who was reading a book about life. Another portal change later and we go to a different place, in a space station.

"Run!" Snake shouted, with Link, Misaka, Shirai, R.O.B, looking at him in question.

"Why?" Link asked, and he looked at the left side, to see a couple of students heading to a nearby portal. "They're just kids." but after it closed, he knew why they had to run. "Ohhhhh, now I see."

(This scene will be in _The Super Railgun Wars_ ).

At Earth, things were going smooth, At Lady Liberty, now called _The Madam of Salvation_, David and Logan were sightseeing. it's the year 2030, and construction on the world was finished.

"Isn't this beautiful." Logan said to his brother.

"Yeah, we've been through so much, it's insane." He replied. "The future's gonna have a hard time believing this." Suddenly up in the air, Jaune and Weiss were falling from the sky, right where The two Walker brothers can see them, and they weren't surprised.

"Hi, Weiss." Logan and Hesh waved.

"Hi, Logan and Hesh!" She shouted out, the rest of the contestants were falling down to the next portal.

"Hi, Walker!" Ruby said quickly. and the others went in the portal.

"Hey, Ruby." Logan looked a bit confused, "Did Weiss get a boyfriend?"

Back at Beacon, The contestants fell in the auditorium, Right in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Welcome back." He greeted them, as if he'd expected them to fall from the portal. Weiss and Jaune got off of the other students.

"Sir, we got the clover!" They both said, and shook the hand cuffs. Unfortunately, they needed to get it off. "Stupid chain." They banged them on the wood, but no success in that. Glynda used a rock, and hit it open. The hand revealed the clover, and Ozpin took it.

"Hm." He said. "This isn't a four-leaf clover."

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" The group of now, angry and surprised students shouted out. they raged at each other and possibly the professors, "IT LOOKS EXACKLY LIKE A FOUR LEAF CLOVER, HOW COULD IT NOT BE ONE?!"

"This clover has a small leaf in it, representing a five leaf clover." Ozpin explained. "It's impossible to notice if you don't give it another look." The students groaned, then the blue hooded student returned, and walked to Ozpin, he held out a small plant to him, he inspected it and nodded. "It appears that we have a winner; Leon Idas."

Leon, took a victory stance, "Yeah, I rock!"

"What?" Yang was not expecting this. "He wasn't with us this whole time, and we didn't know he was in the academy!"

"That's too bad then, because I'm the new winner of _the Lucky Clover_!" He screamed and cheered himself, and left the auditorium.

Glynda turned to the remaining losers and said "you should go to bed now, you got a long day ahead of you." They understood, and walked out, dragging Jaune, who fainted after going through all that shenanigans, and carrying Ruby, because she couldn't believe that they lost to an anonymous student.

* * *

It was the next day, and the sun was shining, cats were flying, and the windows remained untouched, including the ice skating floor. It was a perfect day because today, Leon Idas, the winner of yesterday's _the lucky clover_, gets to choose how the classes act. Let's take a look at one of them, shall we?

Professor Port's class explains the creatures of Grimm. Also he has a funny name that sort of represents a pig. (Laughing out loud), today, however, was a lot different. Instead of history about the villainous creatures, they were talking about something worse: _My Little Pony: Friendship is magic_.

"Who ever would've thought that the ponies could become human, when they go into magical mirrors." The teacher said, "it's unbelievable." Poor students, they had to sit through this terrible day, Weiss sat there, looking enraged at the class, and Ruby was trying to stay up as long as possible.

"This is boring." She whispered to her teammate.

"i know, why are you listening to this anyways?"

"You told me i should listen in class more often."

"Well not today, go back to sleep." Weiss nudged her shoulder and continued to look at the teacher, "it's all that guy's fault." She muttered to herself, next year, there'd better be an event that involves the losers needing to break the winner's legs.

"Excuse me sir." Jaune raised his hand, " what does ponies have anything to do with the monsters of Grimm?"

"Nothing, mr. Arc," the professor said, but he was asking that same question to himself. " but if they ever invade our world, then we'll be ready to help ourselves take him down," that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Jaune just listened to the class.

Moving to hours later, we got Mr. Idas' class. He was going to teach them something worse than MLP.

"Today class, we will discuss the events of _Twilight, Harry Potter, _and _Game of Thrones._" he said, the class groans at this, "shut up!" The class had Ren, Nora, Yang, Dove, Velvet, and Russel. Unfortunately for the class, nobody, let me repeat, **Nobody, **except for Blake, ever read that book series, due to its complex storyline ( in this universe, the twilight films become incredibly popular, but they're facing problems in production, so they're not out untill next year).

"But first, let me ask you a question," Leon replied, "What book showed the reveal of Jacob?" That was a hard one, only Russel raised his hand.

"He was revealed as Luke's father in _The Empire Strikes Back_!" he shouted out.

"Nope," Leon said, then used a rope that was dangling from his side, tugged it, and ten Milk cartons fell on Russel, drenching his uniform. The class, but Ren, started laughing so hard, Velvet was glad that one of her least favorite people got the punishment, but she was called next.

"Miss bunny ears," the 'professor' said, immediately offending her, "why did the red wedding became one of the baddest things ever made?" (I never watched _game of thrones_ yet, and i've heard that the red wedding scene was bad, so I'll take another guess).

"Uh, the wedding was attacked by a group of knights?" she said, but by the look on Leon's face, it was wrong, he pulled another rope, and red paint fell on Velvet. (Seem familiar anyone?). Yang, and Ren looked at her as the rest of the class continued to laugh, Velvet put her head down, knowing that they were laughing at her. Leon continued to ask questions.

"Yellow haired, Who killed one thousand students in Hogwarts?" he asked, "I'll give you a hint, his name starts with a V." He said that because he had a soft side for her.

"Uh, his name was...Vincent!" She answered, but she was wrong, but Leon decided to lie about it.

"Correct, here's a sunflower for you!" He said happily, as he tossed it to her.

"Hey," Dove shouted, "That's not the right answer!" he was given a response when Leon threw a blueberry pie at his face.

"Shut up!"

After that, we go to lunch, but there was more problems there, the cafeteria was serving Shamrock shakes, and clover salad, is was ordered to be made by yours truly. Team JNPR, and RWBY sat together, and their problems today were discussed.

"I had to write about magical ponies, and I'm not a fan of those magical creatures." Ruby complained, Weiss also had to complain.

"I had to read a lame poem about how good they are, and how they saved the world from giant skeleton armies." She said.

"You too?" Pyrrha exclaimed, "I had to work on those creatures, and know about alien life, that doesn't exist."

"Wait," Ruby said, "Did the aliens had the names Exo-Skeletos?"

"Yeah, why?"

Weiss and Ruby looked at themselves, knowing what they did. "It's a long story." They both said.

Jaune also had his share of problems. "I was hit in the face with a fruitcake!" he said. "A fruitcake!" Nora was eating one now, She's strange sometimes..

"So was I." Ren replied, wiping his face with a napkin.

"That guy didn't even bothered to hit me with one, even though i got an answer wrong." Said Yang. "And i was given a bouquet!" She got that out.

Blake exclaimed, "I was nearly attacked by a small pack of nevermore birds, thanks to him." They all notice Leon, coming past their table and heading towards Team CRDL's. Cardin grabbed Leon by his tie.

"This is all your fault." He breathed. "Thanks to your victory, we're getting ourselves attacked by pies, and a fruitcake!"

"Hey, you didn't get the plant, so you can't blame me!" Leon protested.

"I can blame you all I want!" Cardin was threatening him, but Leon used his plate and splattered it on Cardin's face. He let go, and used his own plate to hit his opponent. the entire group of students saw this.

"You know what this means?" One student asked another.

"Yeah, definitely." he was going to say the next part, but Ruby beat him to it.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The students engaged in a free for all match of the most favorite school problems, the tables were suddenly turned over, and the environment became a battlefield. but this wasn't just a food fight, it was a food AND a punching fight. So Cardin and Leon were doing most of the punching, Weiss had to stay in cover, because the food was hitting her a lot. Nora was doing a lot of throwing, and She was having fun, Jaune and Ruby, who weren't skilled in food fights (what, you thought Ruby had those things in Signal Academy?), got the most hits. Yang was not throwing anything, but right then, a bowl of spaghetti landed on her head.

"Why...You...IDIOTS!" She shouted, and now she went in berserker mode, and charged at the fighters. crashing sounds were heard from thousands of miles, somehow.

Outside the lunchroom, Glynda and Ozpin heard all of this locomotion, but they didn't tried to stop it.

"Let's face it, _The Lucky Clover _is cancelled, we'll announce it at the end of the day." Ozpin said, drinking his coffee.

Glynda asked, "Why not now?"

"Because they're fighting, and we don't want to get involved in the fun."

* * *

And that's the end of the story, possibly the longest short story i've done, Also, let's explain a bit about my first introduction on my OC: Leon Idas. he's based on Leonidas I from the movie 300, and a warrior king of Sparta, He wears a blue hood, and he has a difficult time understanding some things, he'll make a returning appearance in _Fallen lives_. (formerly known as _The Nemesis Of War_), but let's not forget that this is the start of the post volume 1 trilogy, part 2 is here, and part 3 will be coming out soon._  
_

Have a great St. Patrick's day. :)


End file.
